


A Lazy Day in the Beacon Dorms

by Eliad91



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliad91/pseuds/Eliad91
Summary: A snippet fic set in the Beacon Dorms
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: A Day in The Life of





	A Lazy Day in the Beacon Dorms

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing

It was a lazy Sunday at Beacon Academy. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and Jaune Arc was quietly cursing under his breath alone in the team JNPR dorm room. 

“Ah, darn it! Stupid string breaking, stupid tuner breaking so I have to do it by ear.” It had been a hectic few months since he had started at the academy, and this was the first time since he came to Beacon that he had even had time to pick up his guitar and the lack of maintenance showed. The guitar had fiercely needed tuning and two of the thinner strings had snapped when he started. This changed a whim he had at eight in the morning to put in a little practice into a task that had taken up his entire morning with a trip into the city as he searched for a music store.

Still though, after a bit of looking he had found his quarry and made his way back up to Beacon with a new set of guitar strings in hand. Of course it wasn’t until after he had returned that he realized that his tuner was busted too. Not willing to go down to Vale a second time, Jaune decided to just do his best.

Alright, the first string sounded like it was correct, now to move down the line. Ok second sounded right, let’s move down to third, aaand that was a bit off. Alrighty tighten it a bit… nope loosen it… perfect. Jaune made his way down the line, bringing the new strings in line with the others.

Jaune idly strummed his guitar as he decided where to go from there. What to play, what to play?  _ Oh, how about something fun and easy? _

“ _ If I had a million lien, oh if I had a million lien. _ ”

“ _ I would buy you a house. _ ”

“ _ I would buy you a house, _ ” a melodious voice cut in.

Jaune jumped and turned to the door of the room seeing the black dress and red cape of Ruby Rose.

“Ruby, you nearly gave me a heart attack.” Jaune gasped as he scowled at the petite reaper.

“Sorry,” Ruby giggled as she leaned into the room. “Why’d you stop? You sounded good.”

”Oh, uh I-I’m really not,” Jaune stammered as he felt blood rush to his cheeks. “I haven’t practiced in months, my guitar probably isn’t tuned right, and my singing voice isn’t great.”

“Nope!”

_ Oh not again, _ “Ruby you can’t use nope every single time.” Jaune tried to reason with the tiny redhead.

“Nope!”

“But-”

“Nope!” Ruby must’ve found the look on his face funny because she had started giggling again by this point. “Come on Jaune, I liked it. Play a bit more for me? I’ll sing with you.” With this she curled in on herself, adopting a crestfallen look as she kicked the floor with her toe.

“Come on Ruby, we can do something else for a bit you don’t really want to hear me-,” the rest of Jaune’s sentence was cut off as Ruby looked up at him with big silver eyes and her lip quivering.

“Please?” Oh that wasn’t even fair.

“Fine,” Jaune sighed as he went to pick back up his guitar.

“Ha, victory!” Ruby cheered as she sat down next to Jaune while he began to play again.

“ _ And if I had a million lien, I would buy you a new scope. _ ”

“ _ A brand new scope for Crescent Rose? _ ”

“ _ A brand new scope for Crescent Rose. _ ” 

“ _ And if I had a million lien, I’d buy motorcycle parts for Yang. _ ”

“For me? Vomit boy you shouldn’t have!”

Jaune just sighed at the new interruption as he gently banged his head down into his guitar. “Hi Yang, how are you today?”

“Pretty good, was heading back to my room when lo and behold, I saw through the crack in the door, somebody serenading my sweet baby sister! The scoundrel even targeted me as well!” Yang fanned her hand in front of her face as she gasped in mock horror.

Jaune glowered at Yang in response, “I really should have locked that door.”

“What’s that Jaune? You planning to lock yourself up in here with my baby sister? I don’t know if you should hang out with this one anymore Rubes, he seems kinda sketchy.” The blonde bruiser wore a wide grin as she teased her sister and friend simultaneously.

“Yaaaang stop it,” Ruby whined piteously. “If you keep it up he’ll stop playing and I’ll have to do the eye thing again to get him to start back up.”

Jaune could feel his eye twitching in annoyance by this point. “I really just wanted to practice a bit today, that’s all I wanted.”

Yang snorted as she reached out to slap him on the back, “Calm down Vomit Boy, I was just teasing. Go back to playing, I’ve heard worse out in the gardens today. Just a heads up though I think I saw your team getting ready to come back this way on my way up.”

Jaune simply sighed again as he tried to back pick up where he left off.  _ Where was I at? Oh yeah back on G chord _ .

“ _ And if I had a million lien, I’d buy your love, _

_ If I had a million lien I’d build a treefort in the quad. _ ”

Ruby looked like she was about to join in again when another set of voices cut in, “ _ We could help it wouldn’t be that hard _ .”

Still strumming Jaune looked to the entrance this time seeing his teammates enter the room.

“Hey guys,  _ if I had a million lien we could maybe put a little tiny fridge in there somewhere. _ ”

“Oh! Oh!” Ruby piped up from her spot next to Jaune. “If we did that we could go up there and hang out or something, I could put in a work bench for Crescent Rose!”

Apparently catching onto Ruby’s energy Nora started throwing out her own suggestions. “Ohhh Renny, we could store snacks and stuff in the fridge too! Maybe some of those little pre-cooked pancakes that we could like put in the microwave or toaster or something!”

“Nora, I don’t think putting a toaster in a treehouse is a very good idea.”

“Well not with that kind of attitude Pinky,” Yang snarked back. “If we’re just fantasizing though either a bar or a spot on Ruby’s workbench to do maintenance on bumblebee’s parts would be nice.”

“Well I think it all sounds grand,” smiled Pyrrha. “Why haven’t we heard you play before though Jaune.”

“Just, never had time I guess.” Jaune laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. “Let’s get back to it-”

At that point just when Jaune started strumming again a voice called out from the hall, “What’s everyone doing in here?”

“Oh son of a bitch,” Jaune sighed in defeat seeing Blake and Weiss at the entrance of the room.

“Hey you two, Vomit Boy’s playing for us,” Yang answered as she waved the monochrome pair into the room.

Jaune saw Weiss’ head cock back in what could only be surprise or confusion before she said something. “Arc? Really? Can he even actually play?” Ok, ouch, that was a bit uncalled for.

“Yeah, he actually doesn’t suck. It surprised me too.”

“Thank you Yang, thank you for that glowing endorsement.” Jaune glowered at Ruby’s older sister as she maintained her trademark grin.

Any further barbs between the two were cut off as Jaune felt a tug on his sleeve before turning to face yet another full force Ruby pout. “You’re still gonna keep playing right Jaune?”

Knowing the futility of arguing, Jaune did the only thing he could do. “Of course Ruby, just a sec,” and caved like a house of cards.

Nora could only stare at the exchange, “Wow that thing is powerful!”

“I know right!?” Yang cut in, “I’ve been trying to figure out a way to weaponize her pout for years but nothing has worked yet.”

“Ok are you guys going to let me play or not?” Jaune complained to the two boisterous bruisers.

“Sorry Jauney!”

“Yeah my bad Vomit Boy.”

As everyone found their spots and settled in a sort of loose circle facing Jaune, he began to strum again.

“You guys feel free to jump in if you want to sing a bit okay? Ruby, you still singing the backend for me?”

“Of course,” she smiled up at him.

“Awesome, now  _ If I had a million lien, oh if I had a million lien. _ ”

“ _ I’d buy you a fur coat.” _

_ “But not a real fur coat that’s cruel” _

_ “And if I had a million lien.” _

_ “Oh if I had a million lien.” _

_ “I’d buy you an exotic pet.” _

_ “Like a sloth,”  _ Nora cut in, “ _ or an emu.” _

_ “And if I had a million lien, I’d buy you some comics.” _

“Jaune we already buy a lot of comics.”

“I know Ruby, now we’d just buy more. All kinds of fancy comics like first editions and number ones.”

“Oh we could import comics,” Ruby giggled. “High end straight from Mistral and Vacuo.”

“Exactly! We could get you some gourmet cookies too!” Jaune grinned back.

“Back to the song ladykiller,” Yang deadpanned.

“Oops,  _ if I had a million lien.” _

_ “Oh if I had a million lien” _

_ “We wouldn’t have to walk to the store!” _

_ “We could take a limousine since it costs more!” _

_ “And if I had a million lien, I’d buy a house instead of this dorm.” _

_ “We could all move in, it’d be true to form.” _

_ “And if I had a million lien, I would buy a car.” _

“One of us would have to drive Mr. Motion Sickness,” Ruby teased.

“Oof, don’t remind me. _And if I had a million lien, if I had a million lien, if I had a million lieeeeen….._ _I’D BE WEISS!_ _”_

“Hey!” Weiss sputtered indignantly.

“Calm down Ice Queen,” Yang joked. “Not bad Jaune, any chance I could take the next song?”

That actually surprised Jaune a bit, “Do you know how to play Yang?”

“Eh, I learned a bit a few years back. Just like riding a bicycle right?”

Oh no, “Riiiight, okay then. You break it or mess it up though and you have to pay to get it fixed.”

“Don’t worry VB, I’ve got this,” Yang assured him as she took his guitar and sat down with it.

The first sign of things being off, was when Yang placed her fingers on the fretboard while not making a single chord he had ever seen. Then she started actually playing and singing.

“SOMETIMES YOU GOT TO BLEED TO KNOW! THAT YOU’RE ALIVE AND HAVE A SOUL!!”

Well, like his mom used to say, at least she was making a joyful noise.

The day continued on like that well into the evening. The guitar traded hands and different people sang. From the talented ones like the obvious Weiss and not so talented like Yang who made up for it with energy.

Eventually they had grown bored of the guitar and the evening turned into a more normal hangout session. Those with cash to spare bought food for the group, movies were watched, video games were played, and Jaune had a wonderful evening. Yeah, his guitar had been put through the wringer and he might need to go buy new strings again, but it was still nice to be able to forget about Grimm, training, and class for the evening. And if anyone noticed the content smile on his face when Ms. Ruby Rose fell asleep against his side while the two teams watched their fourth movie, well, no one commented on it.

The night eventually reached its end though and as three quarters of team RWBY made to leave the room Yang was trying unsuccessfully to wake her sister.

“Rubes, come on, it’s time to hit the hay.”

“Mrblflrgl,” Ruby groaned into Jaune’s side where she slept.

Seeing the frustration start bleed into Yang’s frame Jaune stepped in with a solution. “You know, she can stay here tonight if you’re cool with it Yang. She can take my bed.”

“Are you sure Jaune? Where are you gonna sleep?” Yang asked, voice tinged with a mix of concern and confusion.

“It’s cool, I don’t mind sleeping on the floor anyway. You have a good night okay?”

“Alright VB, no funny business though you hear me?” Yang threatened, probably only half jokingly.

“Yes ma’am, Arc’s honor,” Jaune saluted playfully.

“Goodnight then you two, I’ll see you in the morning.”

As Yang left the room, Jaune went about the delicate task of extricating himself from Ruby’s side and setting down his own bedding on the floor before tucking her in. As he laid down to sleep after turning off the lights he wished the slumbering reaper a good night. “Sweet dreams Ruby.”

As he drifted off, Jaune felt a small, dainty yet calloused hand reach down and ruffle his hair affectionately. “Good night Jaune, sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
